pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Universe67
This is the official talk page of Universe67 please do the following rules before commenting: *1. Read the post you are going to be commenting on! I also read several of the current comments if there are some. It only takes a few minutes to read the comments and get a general feel on what people are thinking. Then, post comments directly related to the blog post, related to the general tone of the comments, or related to a comment left by a specific person. *2. Be kind, even if you disagree with the blog owner’s post, or some individual comments. As a blog owner if you blast me or some of my posters directly, I won’t allow your comments. If you disagree with me, that’s fine. Disagree, offer more information to support your disagreement, and do it respectfully. *3. I prefer at least a short paragraph of comments, that adds to the comment conversation. A simple “I agree” is not going to be approved by me. *4. Don’t use your comments to list every website you own. After leaving some good comments, don’t blatantly advertise your other websites. I’m already giving you an incoming link with your selected anchor text. If you add additional websites, I probably won’t approve your comments. *5.Leave a Signature.Never ever leave a comment without a signature,as a result of violation in my rules,I will not also read it,instead I will delete it and the User who leaves a comment without signature 5 times will not be allowed to comment in my talk page again,Admins and my Friends can leave a comment without signatures. If you add a website in the comments that is directly related to the discussion, even if it’s yours, I will allow it. If I think you are just trying to get more links, I won’t allow it. Thanks for understanding the rules,you may now post comments :D Re: Your Message Hello :) We're always glad to see new users. Well, you may want to know that I'm allowed to add a category to any page without permission, if that category is missing. Because you're new, I'd like to know if you read Phineas and Ferb Fanon:New To The Wiki, Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Policies and Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Editing Guidelines. If you didn't, I'd be very happy to know that you will as soon as possible. Also, I think your pages are kinda canonless. I know you put "Danville" as a location, but you'll have to make connections with the "Phineas and Ferb Universe"(eg. add Phineas and Ferb or any other related character in your story), because we're on the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon", not on FF.net or any other site where you can add everything. I hope that I could help. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask me. Cheers, "The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."-Albert Einstein 08:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm always glad to help new users. Cheers, "The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."-Albert Einstein 09:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your Question I was just capitalizing them because all the words in a title are supposed to be capitalized unless it's a word like it, the, of, or, an, etc. Just helping out! ;) *IzzyFan* Look, it's Agent T! ...What, too soon?! 16:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC)